


It’s just a little crush

by twisch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Confused Derek, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Has a Crush, Derek is a Softie, Erica Loves Mischief, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Helpful Erica Reyes, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Socially Awkward Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisch/pseuds/twisch
Summary: “I know you’re my employer, but I just know that we’d be great together, and I think you’ve felt it too, so- why are you laughing at me?” Derek hadn’t meant to, but the question, in companion with her impression of their compatibility, had just caused him to break out into laughter. The offended look on her face and hurt in her eyes stopped him abruptly. He cleared his throat, clumsily putting the bowl down to turn towards her entirely instead.- - -OR: The one where Derek owns a coffee shop, talks about Stiles all the time and doesn’t realise his employees want to date him.READ AUTHORS NOTE FOR PLOT-CREDIT!





	It’s just a little crush

**Author's Note:**

> I found this post weeks ago, that my head turned into a prompt. But since I’m useless at Tumblr, I found it on Pinterest - so I can’t link the post.
> 
> Anyway... All I could imagine was Stiles and Derek ending up in this situation.  
> So, when the story finally popped into my head, Erica wouldn’t let me not tell you guys. 
> 
> Here it goes! I feel like there’s a different tone to it than my other stories, but might just be me.
> 
> Unbeta’d as always - all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Here’s the original Tumblr-post by gaimez:  
>  _One time this girl really hated me and wanted to ruin my reputation or something so one day I was talking to a boy and she came up and really obnoxiously said “you know she has a crush on you right?” and he was like “man I hope so or else this is gonna get really awkward”_  
>  _She fuckin told my boyfriend that I liked him_

Whenever things in Derek’s life seemed to be calming down and settling, something just had to come along and disturb the peace. If it wasn’t a new monster or an identity crisis in the pack (college was fucking hard, alright?!), it was somebody coming in and stirring up the peaceful environment Derek had worked for - it was always Erica. Fucking Erica... he loved the woman, but she loved to make people suffer for her own amusement, something that made him swear at her existence in equal amounts.

Although, he supposed last time was probably a little on him too.

While most of the pack had gone to college, Derek had put his half finished financial education to good use (with Stiles encouragement), combined it with his immense love of cooking and baking and opened a coffee shop. He was taking online courses to finish his degree (at Stiles suggestion), and when Erica had found that her calling did not lay in college but couldn’t make up her mind about what to do next, he had hired her and sent her for a crash course to become a barista. Isaac had worked on the weekends and aside from that Derek hired a few high school kids.

Since Isaac had now graduated, with a degree in library science, and been hired at the Beacon Hills library, Derek was trying to fill the space in his roster of employees rather permanently and it was proving increasingly difficult. He’d been through 5 people quitting over the past four months, all with a mutter of “Stiles this and Stiles that...” that he never really understood, because neither of them ever met Stiles, and suspected he wasn’t meant to hear anyway. He was now hoping that the 6th person was the charm (he was crossing his fingers, his heart and any other body part that needed to be crossed for this to work).

Her name was Dana, she’d been with them a month already and seemed to be working out well so far. She was almost as old as Derek, fairly talkative (though not as much as Stiles, which was big a relief as well as a hardship for Derek) and fantastic with the customers - even old Mr. Franklin who came in every Sunday, always ordered the same and then complained about it, no matter what. Derek was impressed because the only other person he knew with a patience for Mr Franklin, was Stiles. So far the only issue was her tendency to more and more frequently enter Derek’s personal space, touching him casually a lot more than seemed appropriate and glaring at Erica whenever the blonde held lengthier conversations with him, but Derek didn’t put too much thought into it. Erica usually said that Dana saw her as competition whenever it happened to come up.

“Competition for what? You’re engaged...” Derek always muttered with a glare to Erica’s hand wiggling next to his face, the same way she did it when Boyd had first proposed. She always rolled her eyes at him with the same answer.

“For you, duh. She’s too busy glaring at my head and being blinded by all-“ she gestured wildly to his body, “-that to see the pretty ring on my fingers.” Derek just snorted and walked into the kitchen in the back to bake something every time.

Today hadn’t seemed any different, so he’s done just that. What he hadn’t expected was the hand on his shoulder or the soft laughter when he jumped in surprise, accidentally spreading flour across his work space from the bowl he’d been measuring things into. He turned his head in the direction of the sound and the hand, coming face to face with Dana while blinking owlishly at her, having no idea how he hadn’t heard her, but assuming he was simply relaxed because he was in his own space - Stiles always did say he zoned out while creating something. He felt like she was a little too close for his sensitive nose, her perfume a little overbearing (he knew how to filter out most of the everyday scents, but strong chemical scents, like perfume, often got to him). To remedy it, he turned to put the bowl down which caused her hand to fall back to her side and him to widen the space between them.

“Uh, hey, Dana.” He greeted a tad awkwardly as he looked to his bowl again. Dana wasn’t working, so he was unsure as to her being there.

“Hello Derek!” She responded warmly, coming over to stand beside him, back towards the bench he’d been working at. He tried to be subtle about leaning out of the close proximity.

“I thought you weren’t working today...” he commented, grabbing a hold of the bowl so he could continue.

“I’m not.” She said with a slight smile. “I just thought I’d come in and see you when I had some time.” He blinked at her, but nodded.

“That’s nice of you.” He said, because he had no idea what else to say. He already felt like there was something odd about this conversation, but his social skills were still on the weaker side and he didn’t want to make it any more awkward.

“Actually... there was something I wanted to ask you.” She admitted softly.

“Mhm...” Derek responded as he measured milk into a small jug that he was gonna blend into the flour mixture in the bowl. Suddenly a hand covered his arm, and he put the half full jug down, turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Just... let me ask you this, and then you can go back to work, okay?” She asked distractedly, still holding onto his arm. Derek looked at his arm and then back up at the woman, unable to read her expression.

“Uh... okay.” He said, loosening her grip from his arm with the unspoken excuse of wiping his hands off on his apron. “So, uh... what’s up?” The sentence felt awkward in his mouth, but Dana seemed unaffected.

“You know... I’ve been working here for a month now. And I know it might not be professional, but...” she trailed off biting her lip, and all Derek could see in his mind was Stiles doing the same thing, eyes sparkling mischievously.

“...eat something and-“

“Huh?” Derek interrupted, realising he’d missed the actual question. She hesitated, picking at the edge of her top, and Derek realised just then how she was dressed up really nicely. He shook his head to get back on topic. “Sorry, I zoned out there for a sec, what was the question?” He asked, chuckling self consciously.

“...right.” She said giving him a strange look, but seemed to decide on repeating herself anyway. “I was wondering if maybe you would take me on a date after your shift.” Derek blinked at her, the confusion written all over his face. She hurried to continue.

“I know you’re my employer, but I just know that we’d be great together, and I think you’ve felt it too, so- why are you laughing at me?” Derek really hadn’t meant to, but with both the unexpected question and her odd impression that they were somehow compatible, he couldn’t help it - he laughed. The offended look on her face and hurt in her eyes stopped him abruptly. He cleared his throat, clumsily putting the bowl down to turn towards her entirely instead.

“Look, Dana, I’m sorry I gave you that impression, but uh.. Stiles and I.... I mean, I thought you knew that I have a-“

“Pathetic crush on Stiles, I know. Stiles this and Stiles that, you talk about him a lot Derek. But he’s in college, halfway across the country, and your pining for him is pathetic.” She replied snidely, and he blinked once more. There it was again, that comment about Stiles. It dawned on Derek that he probably hadn’t realised how often he talked, or even thought, about Stiles, as it was such a natural thing for him to do.

“No, I don’t think you understand Dana. Stiles and I-“

“Are hundreds of miles apart, Derek! But I am right here, and we could be so good, you know we could!” She interrupted, exasperated. Derek shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Dana, but I have to decline.” He said with finality in his voice. She glared at him, pursing her lips, but seemed to back down. “I’m flattered though.” She snorted.

“Yeah, right...” she muttered in response, crossing her arms in front of her in defiance but also as a shield, and Derek couldn’t help but imagining Stiles doing the exact same thing when he felt flayed open and vulnerable. 

So, maybe Derek **could** see how he talked a little too much about Stiles. And maybe it was the subtle similarities between Dana and Stiles that had caused him to give the impression he could be interested in more with her, or that they were somewhat compatible. Whatever it was, Derek wasn’t sure how to handle it.

“I really am so-“

“I should go. I’ll see you on Friday.” She bowled right over him, turned on her heel and walked out.

Derek sighed and turned back to his baking. He really hadn’t meant to laugh, but he was so shocked at first, and then convinced that she was joking. He’s surprised she didn’t pour the milk over his head when he did. With his mind churning he tried to get back into the groove of his cooking, but the Victoria-sponge he’d attempted for a new cake idea, tasted flat. He gave up on that and decided to stick to making things with the bread and pastries he’d already baked earlier instead, while planning a long phone call to Stiles that evening. Stiles would make fun of him, and Derek would feel embarrassed, but ultimately Stiles would make him feel better - he always did.

\- - -

“You’d think you ran over her grandma or something...” Erica muttered as she settled on one of the barstools by the counter that Derek was standing behind.

“What?” Derek asked, only partly listening as he poured her a cup of freshly made coffee and tried to avoid Dana’s death glares.

“Dana.” Erica clarified and nodded her thanks for the cup when he slid it over to her. Derek looked up, only to catch Dana looking like she was trying to use the force to choke him from across the room. The pop-cult reference wasn’t nearly as funny as if Stiles had made it.

“Oh, uh, yeah...” Derek agreed carefully, but that was all it took for Erica to zone in on him.

“What happened?” She demanded, her voice leaving no room for nonsense. Derek sighed and stopped wiping at the counter.

“She asked me out, and I said no.” He admitted honestly, but leaving out the details. Erica saw right through him, as per usual, and he cursed the day he decided to make her his beta.

“She looks like she’s three seconds away from ripping your dick off your body.” She commented flatly.

“She surprised me in the kitchen last week, and maybe I turned her down a little harshly...” He trailed off, trying to avoid the way she looked at him and the judging eyebrow that climbed her forehead.

“Derek.” He sighed, shoulders dropping as he ran a hand over his face.

“Okay, okay...” he relented. “She cornered me in the kitchen to ask me out.” Erica’s eyes widened, as if she hadn’t believed him the first time he said it. “First I was shocked, and then I thought she couldn’t be serious, so I started laughing.” The tips of his ears burned at he admittance.

“Derek!” Erica scolded, cup stopped halfway to her mouth.

“I didn’t mean to, she just caught me off guard.” Derek defended. “Anyway, I apologised for laughing, and then I tried to remind her about Stiles, but that just seemed to make her more angry and then she left again.” He shrugged, trying to release some of the guilt.

“Wow. No wonder she looks at you like you killed her favourite uncle.” Erica shook her head, throwing a glance over her shoulder to where Dana was now glaring at them both, while picking up dishes.

“Erica...” he sighed, exasperated.

“Look, the laughing was an asshole move, I’ll admit, but it’s not like she didn’t know about you and Stiles.” Erica said, taking a sip from her cup. “She’ll get over it.” Derek nodded and hoped that she was right.

“Yeah. Thanks.” He mumbled, moving over to reload the coffeemaker as he knew the afternoon rush was coming up.

“Did you tell Stiles?” Erica’s voice was seemingly innocent, but Derek had known her long enough to know there was an evil glint in her eyes as she did.

“Yes...” he breathed, measuring the water into the machine.

“And what did he do?” She prodded.

“He laughed.” Derek grumbled as he took the ground beans from the grinder and poured them into the coffeemaker. Erica couldn’t seem to help herself and started giggling.

“Of course he did!” She cackled in amusement. “If I hadn’t seen the glare myself, that would’ve been my first reaction too.”

“I hate you.” Derek muttered.

“Love you too, Der-bear.” She mused, before getting to her feet and pushing her now empty cup over the counter towards him. “I’m leaving now, so I’ll see you on Monday, alright?”

“Alright.” Derek nodded.

“Don’t look so broody - I thought you’d gotten past that! Stop beating yourself up over Dana, she’s a big girl, and she’ll be fine.” She ordered. “And Stiles is coming next weekend, right?” The thought made a smile spread on Derek’s face and he nodded.

“Yeah...”

“There’s that well adjusted adult version of you I’d gotten so used to.” She joked and he grumbled half-heartedly at her. “See you later, Derek!” She waved and made her way out of the shop, leaving him behind with a shake to his head but a smile playing at his lips.

He looked forward to seeing Stiles. And not on Skype this time.

\- - -

Erica was startled as Dana sidled up next to her, where she was sitting on a barstool with her back against the end of the counter, watching Derek flirting with Stiles over the register at the other ended.

“Who’s that?” Dana asked, not too politely.

“Uh... hello to you too, Dana.” Erica blinked at the dark haired girl.

“Yeah, hey, hi, whatever.” Dana waved her hand, still staring intently at the duo further down. “So, who is he?”

“That’s Stiles.” Erica said, unsure what was going on, but intrigued enough to see where it might lead to.

“ **That’s** Stiles?” She sneered. Erica arched an eyebrow at the reaction. “I’d expected more.”

“Yeah, well... he is what he is.” Erica replied vaguely, unable to not smile at the lovestruck look on Derek’s face.

“Did you know he has a crush on him?” Dana asked abruptly, shaking Erica out of her reverie.

“Uh... who?”

“Derek.” Dana clarified, finally turning to look at Erica. “Derek has a crush on Stiles - did you know?” Erica blinked a few times in confusion.

“Uh... yeah. I knew.” She said, as it slowly dawned on her that Dana didn’t actually know about Stiles and Derek. She probably should say something, but she’d never liked Dana very much, and now she was insulting her friends, so she decided to hold off a little longer.

“It’s pathetic.” Dana muttered.

“How do you mean?”

“All that pining, and he’s not even hot.” Dana glared at Stiles, and Erica almost started laughing at the obvious jealousy that wafted off the girl. “Doesn’t it bother you?”

“Me?” Erica asked, leaning her head in her hand.

“Yeah, I mean... you two seem really close, and now he’s over there flirting with a guy who’s not even half as gorgeous as Derek himself is.” Dana continued and Erica desperately tried not to laugh - it was amusing, the way she was trying to get close to Derek, but not shying away from pushing Erica’s imagined relationship with Derek, to force her agenda against Stiles. Erica pretended to nod sympathetically, and they were quiet for a while, watching the two men interact.

“You should tell him.” Erica suddenly said, and she knew the idea was evil, but she didn’t really appreciate the way Dana talked about neither Stiles nor Derek. She figured she might be forgiven this once.

“What do you mean?” Dana asked, brows furrowed.

“Tell Stiles about Derek’s crush.” Erica clarified, and then stayed silent to let the cogs turn in Dana’s head. Suddenly a slightly unpleasant smile took over the girls face, and she nodded.

“Yes!” She agreed enthusiastically. She took a deep breath, as if to prepare herself, and then marched up to where Stiles and Derek were still stuck in conversation, sending a wink to Erica. Erica had to cover her mouth not to give anything away, but she moved a few stools over so she wouldn’t miss anything.

Erica liked screwing with people - after the shit that they’d all had they’d had to deal with she figured she was allowed. And this time it was even warranted. She smirked to herself and watched the situation unfold.

\- - -

“Hey Derek! Who’s your friend?” Stiles was interrupted in the middle of a sentence as Dana walked over to them.

“Oh, hey Dana.” Derek replied carefully. He was reminded of all the glares she’d sent him since he turned her down.

“Well, aren’t you gonna introduce us?” She asked, a smile plastered on her face and Stiles raised both eyebrows at Derek.

“Uh, sure... Stiles this is Dana, she’s the latest employee to take over after Isaac.” Derek said and Stiles nodded along.

“Dana this is-“

“Stiles Stilinski, it’s nice to meet you! Derek’s told me he’s glad he hired you.” Stiles said, holding out a hand for Dana to shake. Dana regarded his hand for a moment, as if she wasn’t sure she wanted to shake it, but eventually gave in.

“Your parents named you Stiles Stilinski?” She asked instead, a skeptical look on her face. Stiles chuckled.

“Oh, no, Stiles is just a nickname - my real name is Polish and a nightmare to pronounce. I created Stiles when I was around 8 - for everybody’s sake.” He grinned, and then winked at Derek. Derek’s smiles, tips of his ears reddening at the action.

“Right...” Dana replied, obviously uninterested. “Well, Stiles, Derek has told us all so much about you too.” She commented, her voice saccharine yet somewhat insincere, not sparing a glance to look at Derek.

“Has he now?” Stiles asked, voice curious as he peered between Dana and Derek. Of course, he knew what had happened betweeen the two, but he wasn’t sure what was going at this point.

“Yeah, absolutely.” She agreed, before a smug smile crossed her face. “Did you know that Derek has the biggest crush on you?” Her voice was sweet as honey, but her tone emulated more of a bee.

“Huh?” Stiles blinked confusedly at her. And Dana looked directly at him, missing the confused gaze Derek was giving her. Dana nodded, watching Stiles looking between her and Derek, mistaking his confusion for a lack of knowledge.

“Derek has a crush on you, Stiles.” She repeated, loud enough for the other patrons - most of them regulars - to fall quiet. A few moments of silence passed before Stiles started laughing. A loud, bellowing laugh that included his entire body. Dana’s mouth fell open in shock, Derek had a tiny sense of deja vú and everyone else was quiet until Stiles could get a handle on himself.

“You didn’t tell me she was funny, Derek.” He chuckled and Dana gasped at him.

“Didn’t you hear me?” She asked, anger rising in her, her face flushed in embarrassment at being so obviously dismissed.

“No, I heard you.” Stiles smiled brightly, winking at Derek again.

“Derek has a crush on you!” She insisted and watched with horror as Stiles lifted his hand to capture one of Derek’s that was stiff on the counter.

“Man, I hope so, or this is gonna get really awkward.” Stiles replied cheekily, winking conspiratorially at her. “Thanks though!” He said and turned away to give his full attention to Derek, as he produced a small, black box from one of his pockets.

Dana backed away, eyes wide and a little lost. She felt like there was something she was missing, and as Stiles pulled Derek out from behind the register and went down on one knee, it hit her. Stiles started talking about endless love, but Dana swivelled around to meet the amused gaze of Erica. Anger and embarrassment were creating a whirlwind inside her, and Erica just smirked and looked past her at the scene behind her instead.

“You!” Dana exclaimed, marching over to Erica. “You lied! You tricked me!”

“I tricked you, yes. But I didn’t lie.” Erica admitted, clapping along with the rest of the Café as Derek obviously accepted the proposal and Stiles flung his arms around Derek’s neck in happiness.

“But- you said- and he-“ Dana stammered.

“Derek **does** have a crush on Stiles. It just so happens that Stiles has an equally as big crush on Derek, and they’ve been a couple for the past 3 years.” Erica explained calmly. “You were being a petty bitch because Derek didn’t like you back, like he was somehow obligated to feel the same way, and you insulted one of my best friends.”

“I... but, I mean...” Dana trailed off, anger running off her, awkwardness taking its place.

“And regarding Derek and I - he’s just my friend. And I’m engaged already.” She smirked, wiggling her finger in Dana’s face the same way she used to do Derek.

The glare returned to Dana’s face and she ripped off her apron. With one look around her she realised that everyone, including Stiles and Derek, was now watching her and Erica. Stiles looked cautiously concerned, and Derek looked straight up confused by the entire situation. She steeled herself, dropped the apron on the counter and simply walked out. The entire Café was quiet for a while after she’d disappeared out the door.

“Was it something I said...?” Stiles asked curiously. Erica cracked up, and soon Derek was laughing too. The other patrons just smiled, shaking their heads at the commotion. Erica got up to walk over to them.

“Congratulations, you guys!” She said, hugging them tightly. “And welcome back, Batman!”

“Thanks, Catwoman!” Stiles smiled brightly, looking up at Derek with that same adoring smile that Derek had used on him earlier.

“Thank you, Erica.” Derek said, pulling Stiles closer with an arm around his waist. 

“I think your barista quit.” Stiles mumbled, and Derek sighed in recognition.

“Erica.” Derek said picking up the discarded apron to give it to her. “You’re in. Hop to it.” Erica gasped.

“But I didn’t-“

“You instigated it.” Derek just stared wearily at her. “And now I have to find a new barista, so in the meantime you will work.” He started untying his own apron.

“But where are you going?!” She asked incredulously.

“I am going to take my fiancé out to dinner and then take him home-“

“-and fuck me stupid.” Stiles ended, pulling Derek’s face down for a kiss. Erica fake-gagged, but couldn’t help the smile. Stiles pulled away, grabbing Derek’s hand and pulling the apron over his head to throw it at Erica.

“Bye Erica!” He called, already halfway to the door, causing a few of their customers to laugh at his antics.

“Bye lovebirds!” She called back, faintly amused. The door closed behind them and she sighed, shaking her head as she walked behind the counter. The door opened again.

“Oh, Erica?” Derek’s voice called, and she looked up to see him in the doorway.

“Yeah?”

“If we don’t find a new barista this week, you’re working next weekend.” He said with finality, and disappeared again. 

Erica grumbled under her breath and kicked the air, vowing to find someone so she wasn’t stuck working the weekend Boyd had promised to come visit. She was fairly certain Derek wasn’t serious, but just for safety. She pulled out her phone, and saw she had a new message - a group message from Stiles with a picture of Derek’s hand donning the ring on his ring finger, captioned ‘He said yes!’ 

She started smirking again and opened a new draft so she could tell Boyd about her evening, and complain a little about having to work. She knew he’d sympathise, if only to appease her.

“Totally worth it.” She chuckled to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of personal issues, I haven’t wanted to write something in a long time. I hope that this is something you enjoy, as this needed to come out of my head.
> 
> If you feel like Derek thinks a lot about Stiles, so much so that it almost annoys even you, then I have succeeded, as that was my intention. I wanted you to get a sense of how the other characters felt.
> 
> Also, the earlier baristas Derek hired were muttering about Stiles because most of them had the same idea Dana had about asking Derek out, and maybe one of them were simply tired of hearing Derek talk about him.
> 
> I also did not intend for this story to be as long as it is - it ran away from me.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!
> 
> Come hang with me on my sparkly new Twitter or Instagram (same handle on both) @TwischWrites  
> (because I don’t understand Tumblr.)


End file.
